Felix Felicis
by Birchwood123
Summary: It all started with a sip from the vial. What happens to after Harry used the Felix Felicis on Slughorn? How did it change the way Ginny looked at Dean? How will it change the rest of Harry's life?


Disclaimer- Not mine.

* * *

"Dean, I can get into the common room myself, thank you very much," I snarled, shifting my robes around as Dean walked beside me. We passed Harry as we entered and once again, my heart pounded a little too loudly and my hands got slightly damp. I turned back to Dean and realized with an incredible jolt that he was growing what appeared to be a furry caterpillar on his lip. 

"What?" he snapped as I stared at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What is on your face?" I said, looking at it closely. "Whatever it is it looks absolutely foolish." Dean's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and his hands were balled into fists. I was taking great pleasure in making him angry. I've been wanting to say some things to him for months and now maybe this was my chance.

"Well, maybe I don't care what you think," Dean barked, looking more angry than I had ever seen him before. I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms.

"Well you better start caring what I think, seeing as I am your girlfriend, after all," I retorted, looking at him in a whole new light. He seemed to be doing the same thing to me as well.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend anymore," Dean said, sounding furious. "If all you're going to do is sulk around after Harry then maybe-"

"Excuse me?" I cried, feeling my own cheeks begin to heat with mortification. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't even pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about, Ginny," he said, a sarcastic smirk on his face, "I see the way you look at him. It's pathetic, really. If you're so in love with why don't you just do something about it already? I'm sick and tired of watching you look after him like that! I just saw the way you looked at him as he came in! I don't think I want to see you anymore, Ginny Weasley. Your heart isn't into this and it's a waste of my time to try and convince myself otherwise."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, looking at his angry features and sad eyes. He nodded once before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs into his room. I stood there for a moment before turning sideways and seeing Hermione reading in the corner.

As I walked over to her, she looked up at me and had the decency to pretend she hadn't heard everything that was going on, so I could bitch about it some more and vent my anger.

"So," she said casually, flipping a page carelessly, "what were you and Dean talking about? It seemed to get pretty intense."

"We broke up," I mumbled, looking down at my skirt.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione cried, shifting to her side and giving me an awkward hug. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I said.

"Alright-"

"How can he even think that?" I burst out. "He's so foolish! And to embarrass me like that in the Common Room where any assortment of people could hear us. I never thought he would air our dirty laundry all over the place!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"He accused me of still being in love with Harry and not really being in our relationship," I said, feeling my face heat up as I realized it was true. I thought back to when he walked past me and just happened to brush against my arm. For some reason I felt forced to turn towards him and see what I was missing, what I wasn't getting with Dean.

"Oh," Hermione said in a tone I didn't like very much at all.

"What?" I barked. "What's with the tone, Mione? I'm not in love with him anymore, you know. I took your advice and I dated other people. I've been dating since last year. I've gotten over Harry."

"I know you have," she said, once again in that tone as though she didn't believe a word I was saying. After a moment of me glaring at her, I dropped the act.

"I'm lying."

"I know you are," she said softly. "Ginny, you have to understand how incredibly stupid boys are."

"Oh, believe me, I know very well how stupid they are," I replied, thinking of Ron who was such a idiotic dumbass I could punch him in the face sometimes. "Especially Ron." Oh, shit! That just flew right out there. Warning Ginny, you are currently in dangerous waters and could very well blow Ron's biggest secret.

"Oh, erm, yes, Ron," Hermione said, turning a wonderful shade of pink. "Why do you say that, though? I mean, I know he isn't intellectually smart but-"

"Nor is he the best in relationships," I quipped. Damn, I was doing it again! I was about to spill one of Ron's biggest secrets, the one I was trusted with among all his brother's. If I blow this he may just kill me.

"Especially with Lav-Lav," Hermione snarled, her face twisting angrily. I saw, probably for the first time in our relationship as friends, the look of pure and utter heartbreak. I hated Ron in that instant for hurting her so much. He was such a stupid prat he could be ruining possibly the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"Hermione," I said, taking a deep breath and being led along with an unknown force, "he's only dating her to get back at you."

"To get back at me?" she cried. "Well, what did I do?"

"Alright," I said quickly, "let me explain." She sat forward, eyes wide with curiosity. "I may have made fun of Ron for not having kissed anyone. I said Harry kissed Cho, I was kissing Dean and…you kissed Krum-" Hermione gasped. "That really set him off. You know how much he hated Krum and I think maybe he was trying to punish you…?"

"Punish me? Why would he want to…to…" she broke off, looking at me uncertainly. "Ginny, does he…Why did he want to punish me?" Her voice had risen to a squeak.

"Because he was angry that you had kissed Krum before you kissed him," I explained, feeling the words come out of my mouth against my will. "He wanted to be the one you kissed and he was furious with you because he thought you two had an understanding."

"An understanding?" Hermione cried. "We had no such thing!"

"Ron thought you did," I snapped, waving away her outburst. "All I know is that he went out with Lavender to make you jealous and he sees it's working and now you're both going at each other like foolish idiots."

Hermione's cheeks were ablaze and she wouldn't meet my eye for a moment. When she did however, it was only to look at me and blush even more, then look back down at her hands.

"Does he…still like me?" Hermione mumbled, almost so low I didn't hear her. I surveyed her for a moment before sighing.

"Of course he does," I said, going over to her and patting her arm. "How could he not stay in love with you? You were his first love, Mione."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked, still blushing.

"Well, up until a moment ago I had never given him any reason to not confide in me," I said, feeling a knot in my stomach as I thought about spilling Ron's secret.

"And he's only dating Lavender-"

"I have no idea why he keeps dating her now that he knows it upsets you," I replied. "I think he got himself into something he thought he liked but is gradually realizing that dating someone to mask his own pain isn't helping him in the least bit. He hates Lavender."

"Oh, what a pity."

The smile on Hermione's face couldn't have been more happier.

An hour later, and much chocolate from a box under my bed and I'm slowly getting over Dean and his embarrassing me in front of three people. Really, though, who the hell does he think he is doing that to me of all people. I never made fun of his ridiculous fumblings, as any girl might. I even made noises of encouragement when it got really awkward. For instance when we made out in that coat closet and he had somehow mistaken my knee for a breast. I didn't have the heart to tell him that my boobs are not knobby, but squishy.

Now, I know what he said has some truth in it, such as my love for Harry. Getting over him wasn't as easy as I would have thought it might be, I might add! I've been stressed about a lot of things and maybe I had been a bit absent with Dean, but that didn't mean that I was still in love with Harry. It's almost laughable.

Although I did save the card he sent me from Christmas and his present just happens to be my favorite present that I had received. Does that mean I'm in love with him? Yes, actually, it does. In fact, I might just be back to obsessed as though I'm in an eternal loop-d-loop of love with Harry Potter. If so, this is the most disturbing news I've gotten since I learned where babies come from.

If Harry never accepts my love for him, I will forever know the pain of not having my one true love. He was and is and most likely will always be my first and only love, my soul mate, if you will, and if he doesn't return my love, what will become of me? Will I ever marry or will I be the spinster aunt that comes for dinner but leaves before dessert because her cats are hungry? Mum will not be pleased if I never marry. In fact, it may just kill her.

With this distressing thought spiraling around in my head, I headed down to the Common Room where Hermione was still sitting, still reading. She must have been expecting me to come down any minute, after she was sure I had eaten my weight in chocolate, and smiled brightly at me. She seemed much happier than before, especially now that she knew Ron loved her and she loved him. They were going to be one big happy family. It's almost equivalent to that silly little purple dinosaur song I saw on muggle t.v. one day in dad's office. The one who sings and dances with the children. Although, I was always a bit disturbed by the fact that any parent would knowingly leave their young children with a dinosaur, let alone a purple one named 'Barney.' I myself would want to see some references and maybe his original resume. How would a dinosaur get such a job, I wonder? How did he fill out the forms with no opposable thumbs?

"Penny for you thoughts, Ginny."

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my mind-rant by Hermione's words.

"Well, you seemed deep in thought," Hermione explained. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," I said. And what's with the constant multi-racial cast? I get it, more people would be inclined to watch your show if you had one of each race, but really, are we supposed to believe that an Asian boy, a black girl, a white boy in a wheelchair, a Hispanic girl, and a blind boy all hang out together?

"Well, as long as you're not thinking about anything important," Hermione was saying, "I think Harry should be getting back any minute now."

Thump, thump, thump.

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
